Howll
Howll is the kwami of Intuition who is connected to the Wolf Miraculous, and with his power, its wearer can use the bracelet to transform into a wolf-themed superhero, the current wearer is Zach Petiot. Appearance Howll is a small purple kwami that resembles a wolf. He has silver eyes. Personality Howll's personality is not fully known. It is mentioned that, in the past, Howll (Along with several other kwamis), was corrupt, however, after meeting Zach, he has become kinder and more helpful and is hoping to make up for his past. Abilities General skills TBA As a kwami Howll is able to fly and levitate. He is also fast and able to phase through walls. As a kwami, Howll possesses and can give the wearer the power of intuition and transform them into a wolf-themed superhero by entering the Wolf Miraculous. Relationships TBA History When the idea of intuition came into existence, Howll came into existence. He traveled along with the other kwamis through the universe until a mage created his Miraculous. However, before the Grimoire was written, Howll and several other kwamis were thought to have their miraculous destroyed due to them being corrupt, but Howll's miraculous was not destroyed. Eventually, the Wolf Miraculous was found by Zach Petiot, a teen actor, who helped Howll see the error of his corrupt ways. When Zach moved to Paris, Howll joined him. In "Frightmare", while Howll isn't seen, he does speak. When Marinette Dupain-Cheng found Zach in the school library, researching Ladybug and Cat Noir, Marinette gets flustered by Zach's questions and leaves in a panic, causing Zach and Howll to agree that Marinette was acting weird. Howll later speaks again, when student, Nicole Bouvier, runs into Zach when trying to flee from the akumatized Frightmare, when Zach tells her to hide, Howll suggests transforming into Nightwolf, but Zach believes it's not yet time. In "Rosethrone", when Paris was under attack by the plant themed villain, and Ladybug and Cat Noir were trapped in Rosethorne's vines, Howll transformed Zach into Nightwolf to help the heroes out. After Rosethorne was defeated, Nightwolf left to hide before he transformed back. In "Eccho", when Zach was in his room, Howll was seen eating pieces of meat, when Zach and Howll shared a laugh about Howll being able to eat so much, inspite of his small size, they were interrupted by a news report by Nadja Chamack about an akuma attack, Howll transformed Zach into Nightwolf. Later, after Eccho was defeated, Ladybug took Nightwolf to see Master Fu, where Master Fu had a talk with Nightwolf. In "Bandido", it is revealed that after Ladybug left Master Fu and Nightwolf alone, Nightwolf detransformed and Howll had a talk with Master Fu about his corrupt past and his willingness to change. Howll later transformed Zach into Nightwolf when Hawkmoth had akumatized a man into Bandido. In "Madame Mirror", Howll is first seen transforming Zach into Nightwolf to fight the newest akuma, however, when Nightwolf uses Instinct, he is later detransformed when he runs out of time. When Zach is encountered by Madame Mirror, Howll hides inside Zach's shirt. Howll was not seen in "Gamer Returns", this is possibly due to the fact that Zach was the final hostage held by Gamer, and Zach was unable to transform as it would have exposed his identity. Trivia TBA Category:Kwamis Category:Oc